


Не забывай свои корни

by Naru



Series: Перекрестки миров: расширенная вселенная [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naru/pseuds/Naru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Три луча" (и немножко "Принцесса"). Мальчики-растения обращаются к своим корням.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не забывай свои корни

Они сидели вдвоем в саду - разные, но прекрасные настолько, что любой человек, идущий мимо, остановился и надолго замер бы в восхищении, любуясь ими. Но людей вокруг сейчас нет... Однако, эти двое всё равно чувствовали себя словно под множеством внимательных и восхищенных взглядов.

Хотя, почему "словно"? Пусть их видели только цветы... Но кто сказал, что цветы не умеют любоваться? Умеют, и еще как! А на этих двоих они любовались по-особому - как на что-то родное. Их признавали за своих. Цветы приветливо кивали, листья и зеленые побеги тянулись, словно хотели по-дружески коснуться...

\- Как ты, Марклен?

\- Уже лучше, Ксавьель, не беспокойся, - блондин улыбнулся брюнету, но улыбка вышла какой-то неуверенной.

\- Вижу. И всё-таки, тебе надо больше бывать на солнце.

\- Я и так целыми днями на солнце, Ксавьель. Но иногда мне кажется, что этого не хватает...

Ксавьель посерьезнел и понимающе кивнул.

Оба прекрасно знали, чего именно не хватает Марклену.

\- Нельзя забывать свои корни, верно? Только они и могут дать силу...

\- Где теперь эти корни... - вздохнул Марклен. - От них столько разошлось побегов и разлетелось семян по всем мирам... Мы сами - эти семена, мы ведь знаешь. Далеко залетели, к корням нам не вернуться...

Ксавьель тоже вздохнул. Как смутный сон, ему припомнилось то, что он не мог помнить, но что всё-таки было - сад, прекрасный и родной, как первая колыбель, где тянулись из земли, набираясь сил, небывалые цветы... И отнюдь не всегда они выглядели так же, как здешние обитатели садов и полей... По крайней мере, одна из его обитательниц - женщина-цветок, яркая, пьянящая... ядовитая... В ее глазах, в ее улыбке была ненависть к людям - и безграничная, почти болезненная любовь к своим цветущим братьям и сестрам. Ее яд был гибелью для тех, кто нёс им угрозу. Ее любовь разносилась дуновением ветра, виднелась легкой розовой дымкой... И в этой любви взрастали семена, чтобы пустить корни, дать жизнь новым побегам и новым семенам... Не только в том мире, но и во множестве других...

Ксавьель не видел этого - он помнил. Сам не понимал, как. Но сейчас, когда он смотрел на цветы, ему казалось, что он видит среди них ту самую чаровницу - цветок во плоти. Вот Марклен протянул руку - и молодые побеги, точно нежные девичьи пальцы, обвились вокруг его запястья, приникая, прирастая, вливая новые силы.

И в многоцветье лепестков Ксавьелю вдруг привиделась, что Марклена держит за руку, улыбаясь ему, та самая, никогда не виденная, но откуда-то знакомая красавица.

Впрочем, через минуту, когда Марклен убрал руку, это наваждение исчезло.

 

Ядовитый Плющ, улыбаясь, покачала головой - далеко же занесло эти наивные цветочки! И вот результат, уже увядать начинают... Но ничего, родные корни, в ее лице, продолжат питать их. Ведь для нее теперь нет преград ни в одном мире. А яд в малых дозах даже полезен.

Завтра она навестит Марклена снова. А пока придется ненадолго отлучиться - в тот мир, где подрастает ее рыжая наследница. Айви.

Ее время тоже скоро придет.


End file.
